


A Break in the Clouds

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guilt, Mentor/Protégé, One Shot, Past Lives, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Rare Pairings, Redemption, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Survival Training, Training, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Drift/Chromia. Second chances weren’t a far cry from reality. Takes place during the IDW comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Chromia/Drift - testing skills"

"You have done well, Chromia."

"Thanks, but that wasn't my best, at all. Why don't I feel any different?" Chromia replied back to Drift, and she sat on the ground in a huff exhaustion and frustration brewing in her. She knew that Drift who was no stranger to past discretions, and it was only a matter of time before the past caught up with them.

It would be a long while, but they both knew that they were alike in that notion.

"Given your skills on the battlefield, you have much to prove, even though you're quite the capable warrior, Chromia." Drift mused, sheathing his sword and looked upon her with concern.

The femme looked down to the ground, not meeting his gaze, disappointment burning in her chassis. "So I've heard. Maybe I just haven't gotten stronger yet, not this time around. Not after what I've done."

"Are you sure?"

Chromia looked up, and saw that Drift held a look was both deep in thought and serious. Just then, she didn't have the energy to argue anymore.

 _Are you sure_?

It was just training, right? She was a fighter, a warrior, and a bodyguard; training has helped her in the past. It just might help her now.

Even after what happened in Metroplex, what she had done, she realized that second chances weren't a far cry from reality, nor were they unobtainable.

"You still have a chance at redemption, Chromia, it just takes time. Trust me, I know."

A warm feeling soon rounded in Chromia's chassis after hearing Drift's words.

Even after he became an Autobot, Drift was able to say a lot in very few, and just a glance into his optics was enough to make Chromia almost believe again. She gave him a small nod and then she stood back up on her pedes.

Chromia still had a long way to go, testing skills against all the odds, and she had Drift to thank for that. Who knows, maybe she might just find a break in the clouds after all, away from the storm that grounded itself in her mind a long time ago.


End file.
